timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Adams
Samuel Adams (1722-1803) was an American political philosopher from the 1700's and one of the Founding Fathers of America. In the Show He makes his debut in "Tea Time for Time Squad". Adams is a member of the civilized Sons of Liberty who have fancy tea parties instead of protesting against taxes. Adams hates the King, but is too civilized to openly protest against him. He agrees to try Tuddrussel's training just for the fun of it, but becomes worn out from it eventually. When he runs out of tea, he drinks Otto's coffee, which energizes him and turns him into a hooligan. He agrees to dump the British tea to let off some of his new energy, and proceeds with the Boston Tea Party. He later appears in "Betsy Ross Flies Her Freak Flag". Time Squad checks in on Adams to see if he and Hancock are still rebels, which they are. The two are still coffee-crazy and have started head-butting each other and playing air guitars during their dialogue. After Otto gives up on turning Washington's hippie men into an army, Adams and Hancock give the army coffee to turn everyone else into hooligans. Appearance Adams is a thin, tall man. Before he was introduced to coffee, he wore a white wig and powdered his face. He would wear a light blue suit and white tights with black buckled shoes. After trying coffee, Adams started to wear a pale green undershirt with long green pants. He has a tan and seems to have lost some teeth. Personality Before trying coffee, Adams was a happy, civilized man who disliked the King, but preferred having fancy tea parties and breeding poodles to rebelling. He was good friends with John Hancock, and remains to be so. After trying coffee, Adams developed an American accent and turned into a classic hooligan, exclaiming "Wicked-A!" randomly and often head-butting with Hancock. Adams likes things that modern hooligans like, such as his "24 horse-power" carriage (with 24 horses tied to it). He's a cousin of John Adams, but this is never mentioned. He also seems to find Betsy Ross attractive, as when he saw her picture on Larry's arm/computer, he exclaimed "She's hot!" In Real History Samuel Adams was one of the Founding Fathers of America, and was a political activist against Britain's control of America. He was an active member of the Sons of Liberty, and was one of the organizers of the Boston Tea Party, a political and mercantile protest where they destroyed an entire shipment of tea sent by the Brittish East India Company while wearing Native Americans disguises. He is known to have been friends with John Hancock. Trivia *Adams is skinny and Hancock is large, while in real history these appearances are reversed. Gallery Sam Adams.jpg|Larry's computer displaying Adams. Episode12-11.jpg|Adams and Hancock are surprised at Tuddrussel's violence. Episode12-17.jpg|Adams and Hancock sneak away from the Tea Party mission. Episode12-24.jpg|Adams and the Sons try coffee, with dramatic reactions. Episode12-25.jpg|Adams gets his gear for the Tea Party. Episode12-27.jpg|Adams and Hancock. Episode19-2.jpg|Adams sees Hancock at an old coffee shop. Episode19-3.jpg|Adams and Hancock are excited to see Time Squad again. Episode19-4.jpg|Larry has another mission, while Adams looks on. Episode19-27.jpg|Adams praises Ross' flag. Episode19-29.jpg|Adams salutes Time Squad with everyone else. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Historical Characters Category:Recurring Characters